1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closures for air bag assemblies and more particularly to such closures having a hinged connection at one edge and a fastener tab at an opposite edge which allows pivoting of the closure during deployment of the air bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Closures for air bag assemblies are known in which an edge portion of the closure is held in a closed position by a fastener that will separate during air bag deployment to enable the closure to be displaced by the air bag to form an air bag deployment opening. One example of such air bag assembly can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,833, wherein the rear edge of the closure is engaged by the air bag as it is inflated for passage through the deployment opening.